wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Warren
Rick Warren is the Republican, Christian version of Michael Moore. Despite being a pastor of a church in California, Rick knows on which side his bread is buttered: he supported God's Favorite California Proposition! Rick's Beliefs Review of Warren's hate On Wealth * every American's sacred right to earn as much money as Heavenly possible On Broads On Teh Gheys On Secularism In America's Christian Government On Jews On The Modern Holocaust Michael Schiavo is a Nazi On Sins & Sinners * Rick is fat, but does not publicly condemn gluttonous bastards to be sentenced to diet Rick's Church Rick's Nation-building Rick Warren was The Hero who steered The Greatest President Ever into the HIV/AIDS funding for the fictional nation of Africa! Rick's Nation's Constitution * must be Purpose-Driven and also that this is where we find out more about the African Ministers who are blatantly and unashamedly homosexual hatred spinners. All in the name of the Purpose-Driven Nation Dream of Rick Warren: Untold Consequences: Rick Warren's AIDS Activism Kathryn Joyce on December 19, 2008 * Notes #1 * Notes #2 Rick's Non-Gay AIDS Transformation Warren's transformation into the evangelical AIDS "it person" is relatively recent. Earlier this month, on World AIDS Day, he awarded President Bush his ministry's first international P.E.A.C.E. award for contributions to fighting HIV/AIDS. Warren's own AIDS work, together with his wife Kay, began in 2002, ostensibly when Kay read a magazine article about the burgeoning population of AIDS orphans in Africa. That year, Warren led a group of evangelical churches in pushing a reluctant Bush administration to adopt a global AIDS policy, resulting in the President's Emergency Plan for AIDS Relief, or PEPFAR, launched in 2003. "For all intents and purposes, was a good thing to do," says Jodi Jacobson, consultant for RH Reality Check and the founder and former executive director of the Center for Health and Gender Equity (CHANGE), an NGO that promotes sexual and reproductive health and rights. "But with the entry of evangelical churches, in alliance with the Catholic Church, all funding for prevention became very fraught." Rick's Mini Me How that flawed policy plays out can be disastrous. As journalist Michelle Goldberg noted at Religion Dispatches, one of Warren's protégés in Uganda, the rabidly anti-gay pastor Martin Ssempa, has interpreted Warren's faith-driven solutions to the HIV/AIDS epidemic by burning condoms at universities and offering faith-healing to disease-stricken congregants. Other PEPFAR grantees, as Jacobson's colleagues in the global AIDS movement have witnessed, use their funds to promote fundamentalist interpretations of marital roles, advising women that if their husbands beat them, they should try harder to please them. "We found enough examples of these things to make me very worried," says Jacobson. Emmanuel Kolini, the Anglican archbishop of Rwanda, who called homosexuality a form of moral genocide, is on the National Steering Committee of Saddleback Church's Western Rwanda HIV/AIDS Healthcare Initiative. "When such a high-profile, leading spokesman on an issue that affects women and gay people and men who have sex with men and sex workers reinforces messages of stigmatization of anyone who's different, it creates a climate in which money is going to organizations that have little to no accountability," says Jacobson. "We don't know what's going on with these groups abroad. In my mind it ties in to religious leaders who seek to heal the sick, but on their terms or not at all." * Rick's Mini-me also shows his congregation exactly how bad doing teh ghey really is http://www.sfgate.com/cgi-bin/article.cgi?f=/n/a/2010/02/18/international/i063342S01.DTL&tsp=1 * Link for more notes on Ssempa * Dominionism's Wedge in Africa January 28, 2008 Nailing * Pastor of Saddleback Church, California, which is named for a special, secret gay sex technique * author of Purpose Driven Life ** based on Biblical Truthyisms * his purpose isn't to make money * kids see God as a vengeful monkey throwing barrels at them * not a fundamentalist ** someone who quits listening * every word of the Bible is inherent ** Stephen has no writers except the inherent Word of God * his God is like Jimmy Buffett ** doesn't wear a tie ** lives in Margartiaville * God enjoys when you are being you ** when you do, God says, "Atta boy!' *** except when being you means being gay * called Dr. Colbert a doofus ** God did not strike him down, instead they made him mad See Also * Christophobia * Hate Speech External Tubes * Pastor Rick's connection to The Family!